


The Moon and the Sun Met and the Rest is History

by dvorahbee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I just love them so much I needed to get it out of my system, Just enjoy, M/M, Reunion, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Feelings, also I wrote this on my phone while having an insomnia so my eyes hurt, also no smut here, for basically: post chimera ants arc and the ending, i'm not sure, just enjoy pls, maybe out of character?, no beta we die like men, no smut for killua and gon in this house, that get RESOLVED bitch, they're my SONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorahbee/pseuds/dvorahbee
Summary: Killua and Gon meet up 5 years after the last episode of Hunter x Hunter (2011)."It hadn’t been sudden, the affection he felt for Gon. It had been creepily slow. Insinuating itself in every fiber of his being while he wasn’t paying attention. What a poor image of a professional assassin he made. Mother would probably lock him up for the rest of his life if she knew."Aka stream of consciousness and dialogue porn.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Moon and the Sun Met and the Rest is History

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a lot of typos, inaccuracies and stuff, I'm so tired, it's almost 3am, my eyes are killing me, I have terrible insomnia and I hadn't dealt yet with the sadness I felt for them so here are 3000 words. I'll proofread it again more thoroughly tomorrow.

"Why aren’t we leaving?"

"I..."

He didn’t know. No that was a lie. Killua knew perfectly well what was cementing his feet to the ground and preventing him from leaving everything behind. Leaving Gon behind.

He couldn’t.

But Gon had found his purpose. He’d found Ging. He would most probably will live countless adventures with his newly found father. Same as Killua lived and enjoyed most of his adventures with Gon. The pas two years, besides the nearly being killed that happened way too offen, have been the best two years of his life. Living every day, enjoying most of those days, with Gon, had been priceless to Killua. Seeing the boy almost dying at the hospital had broken him. If Alluka hadn’t been there he wouldn’t have known what to do. If it had been possible Killua would’ve given his own life for Gon. He was worth that and even more.

He felt like the ground was gripping on his feet and legs and the seaguls in the sky were just telling him to stay with Gon, over and over again.

But he couldn’t leave Alluka and Nanika. They needed him. Illumi would follow them everywhere in order to put his filthy hands on her. Killua would end up killing his brother one day. If the choice had to be made between his older brother and younger sister, Alluka would come out of it alive and well.

"Killua? What’s wrong?" Alluka softly asked. She sounded worried.

"I’m not sure."

Again with the lies. Killua knew.

It hadn’t been sudden, the affection he felt for Gon. It had been creepily slow. Insinuating itself in every fiber of his being while he wasn’t paying attention. What a poor image of a professional assassin he made. Mother would probably lock him up for the rest of his life if she knew.

At first Killua had been honestly delighted to have found a boy the same age, interesting enough to be at the Hunter exam, and who could keep up with him. The exam hadn’t lasted that long but it had been intense and by the end of it it had felt like him and Gon _were_ friends. Of course Illumi had come and had done what he’d always done, mess with his brain. Even after having learned that the young Zoldyck assassin had killed one of the Hunter finalists with no reason whatsoever Gon still had come to his family’s territory to get him back. His insane famyly’s territory. To save him.

And save him he did. Not out of his cell and chains. Killua had stayed in there just to get his brother to accept his implicit apology for wounding him. Before the hunter exam Killua had been living a dull emotionless life. After Gon, this life was fun, exciting, and most importantly, made him feels all sorts of things. The first time his cold and young Zoldyck heart beat a bit faster was when Gon kept on complimenting him and congratulating him, something that only happened in the Zoldyck household if he hadn’t passed out during a torture session or after having your first kill. Then Gon started saying embarrassing things. The most _embarrassing_ things.

He first realised that, maybe, Gon was more than a bestfriend when the green-haired boy claimed he wanted his father to meet _him_. A father he had never seen and met before but he wanted _that_ absent father to meet his best friend. The more time went on, the more Killua realised that what he felt, the feelings he had, were all related to Gon.

The whole time with Kite and the damn ants had been so, so painful. It had felt like his heart broke in million of pieces every day. Gon’s sadness and anger had broken both boys, in a way.

And now that Gon was well, nenless, but well, they’d agreed to part ways and keep in touch. But Killua was so accustomed to Gon’s presence, how would he get on with his new life with Alluka but without Gon?

Maybe if they had hugged or something equally embarrassing, Killua would’ve felt at least a little satisfied with himself and would’ve left with Alluka without looking behind. But, they didn’t even hug. They just...turned away from one another. It mostly had felt like Gon had controlled himself not to do anything (else) to embarrass the Zoldyck boy. It felt like the worst goodbye though. Killua wanted to climb that dumb tree, push Ging over the edge and hug Gon.

But he couldn’t.

He had to protect Alluka and Nanika. He had to save them. They had to keep moving. And right now he was slowing things down because of his dumb feelings. Unimportant feelings. Alluka. He needed to think of Alluka’s safety.

"Sorry. Let’s go, then," Killua said, moving his feet, slowly, and taking his sister’s hand.

Gon would keep in touch. He _would_. Killua will be fine.

**\- 5 years later -**

Five years was a long time. It was a long time when you were longing for something else, for _someone_ else.

Alluka had realised, as she grew up, that after every few phone calls and text exchanges with Gon, Killua was just an empty shell. Just as a phone call would start he would be himself again, full of life, trying to contain himself through getting a rise out of Gon five times in two minutes. Then the call would end and the white-haired boy would realise that Gon wasn’t here. That they weren’t together, on the same adventure. The small bits of laughs they had always had to end and it felt like Killua’s own life always had to end. Or had to be put on pause until the next text or call from Gon.

Killua never initiated these contacts. He was afraid to become too dependent on them. Well, even more so than now.

But that would change eventually. Alluka wanted to visit a new big city during her holidays and Killua hadn’t taken any new contract for a few days just to take her. He’d been taking head hunting contracts as a professional hunter to keep them afloat.

They still had to be careful from time to time, well most of the time really. Illumi’s threat was still looming (i-looming if you will) on the back of his head. But they could be careful in the big cocityty as well, they’d already done it in other cities. So, Killua had thought to take her to the city where Heaven’s Arena was but there were two issues. Firstly, it was way too close to his family. Secondly, it was also where Gon lived. He had managed through hard work and Wing and Bisky’s help, to regain his nen and was now a master at Heaven’s Arena with Zushi. Regarding his family, maybe Ilumi wouldn’t think they’d come that close to home and ris kit, sot hey could, hopefully, be safe.

Killua had been turning his cellphone’s screen on and off every few seconds for five minutes, now, thinking about his second issue, when Alluka intervened.

"Just call him already."

"Uh, what?"

"Nanika and I agreed, call him and ask him if you can see him. I also want to see him but it feels like you’re going to combust any second now."

"What. What are you talking about?"

"Gon. Call him, already." Alluka rolled her eyes and walked away to her bedroom.

Right. Okay. He could do this. He was a professional hunter and master of nen. He could make a phone call, damnit.

"Yellow?" Gon answered his phone. Typical. After a few seconds of Killua not saying anything and holding his breath Gon spoke again. "Ne Killua, did you just butt dial me?"

Killua could hear the pout in his voice. Cute.

"Hey," Killua finally said, trying to shek his thoughts and trying to sound cool even if his voice still cracked a bit.

"What’s up Killua? We talked on the phone a few weeks ago, is something wrong?"

"No, no, sorry, nothing’s wrong. I can call another time if you're busy."

"Don’t! You never call me. If you hang up now you’ll never call back and I’ll keep being the one having to call you every six months. What’s up?"

Killua tried to compose himself. He took several deep breaths and went for it.

"We’ll be in the city in a few days with Alluka, just to visit. If you’re free we could see each other. Hang out. Chill." Killua cringed internally.

There was only silence on the other line. The Zoldyck boy thought his phone had turned itself off for a moment.

"Gon, are you here?"

"Oh, sorry, yes. I’m here. I just... You’re going to come here? In the Padokea region? When? Where are you staying? For how long?"

Killua chuckled.

"Slow down. Yes we’re going to come in exactly three days, we’ll be staying at a hotel near the capital’s train station and we’ll stay for a week. Is that all for the examination?"

"You’re not going to stay at a hotel when I can host you and Alluka."

"We’re not going to come sleep at Heaven’s Arena, Gon, that’s weird."

"You don’t want to see me, Killua?"

"No, that’s not it!" Killua sputtered. "I’m just saying that I don’t want my sister to stay at the Arena it’s too central and too big, Illumi could too easily find her."

"Right. Illumi. I forgot about him. I could protect you, though."

Thank everything in this world Gon couldn’t see Killua’s cheeks blushing pink

"That won’t be necessary. Don’t worry. But _erm_ , I was wondering if you would have some free time to see me, _er_ , us?"

_Nice save, dumbass_.

"Of course. This is low season for us so I have loads of free time. I can’t wait to see you, both of you. It’s been a long time Killua. Have you changed a lot? I hope not."

"That’s a weird question. I haven’t. Or well, I have, I’m taller. I’m sure I’m even taller than you."

"Really? What if I’m the one taller than you?"

"Wanna bet?" Killua smirked. "A thousand pushups for the loser? Or loser buys the winner a meal?"

"Mmmh, no, I have something else in mind."

"Okay? What is it, then?"

"If you win, I’ll give you anything you want."

" _Er_ , alright, that’s, yeah, okay. What if you win?"

"Well, you’ll give me anything I want." Killua could _hear_ Gon’s smirk and blushed. Again. Damnit. He had to get that under control.

"Deal."

-

"Are you feeling okay?" Alluka asked

They were in their hotel room. They’d arrived two days ago and had visited quite a few things since then.

Today was the day there were supposed to visit Gon in the Arena. Killua had changed four times, so far and was sweating bullets.

"Yep. Fine. Completely fine. Dandy."

He wasn’t.

"Well I’m not."

"Why? What’s wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, dummy. I’m just super tired. We walked a lot the last couple of days. Would it be okay for me to stay here while you catch up with Gon?"

Killua’s first thought was: _Illumi_. The second was : _alone with Gon_?! His 14 year-old self had control impulse of course as he coudn’t have had understand all of what he had been feeling. However his 19 year-old self, his current self, would be a bit more difficult to control.

"That’s not safe. Illumi could-"

"He couldn’t. No, okay, yeah, he could but we used a totally different name for the bookings. We have been super careful since we’ve arrive. Besides, you’ve taught me nen so if Illumi show his ugly goth face I’ll handle it. I remember my training. Please Killua, just go meet Gon."

In the end Killua conceded but he was both anxious tonleave her alone and stressed out to see Gon for the first time in five years. _Shit_.

When he arrived at the tower he realised it hadn’t changed much, only the masters had, apparently. He told the lady at the desk he was here to see Gon and gave her the pass number Gon had texted him earlier. The more he went up the floors, the faster his dumb heart beat. When he arrived, the elevator doors opened directly in the master’s apartment.

"Gon...?" Killua tentativelly called out.

He barely took two steps in before he collided with something. Not something, someone.

Gon was hugging him. His Gon, _real_ , not the usual dream ephemeral Gon.

Killua felt like crying all of a sudden so he pushed his feeling down for now.

"You’re killing me." He said,tryin to push Gon away. Old habits die hard.

"Killua Zoldyck, famous head hunter, ex-assasin, killed by a hug."

"That’s not-"

"I can’t believe you’re here," Gon cut him off, whispering in his ear, hugging him tighter if that was even possible. His breath meeting the skin of his neck, making Killua shiver.

"Better believe it," Killua laughed weakly. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest. He looked around to distract himself. "Wow, that’s some place you’ve won for yourself there."

"Who cares about that." Gon shrugged and took Killua’s hand to guide him through the apartment and to a comfortable red velvet sofa. "I’m so happy you’re here," Gon said, beaming.

Killua couldn’t help but think about 12 year old Gon. Happy. Joyous. Laughing. Killua had missed him. Terribly. But he couldn’t say that. Just thinking it made him blush.

"So what have you been up to? I know we talk on the phone but Killua likes to be mysterious and brooding so I barely know a thing or two about your life with Alluk," Gon pouted

"There’s nothing to know. My life’s not interesting."

"I’m sure that’s not true, it’s _your_ life so it interests me anyway," Gon smiled warmly at him. Damnit. Killua was supposed to visit his friend not to realise, once more, that the feelings he might have had at 14 were now full on love. Once again, just thinking the word made Killua’s cheeks redden and made him want to jump out of the window. 250 floors be damned.

"What are you thinking about? You’re blushing."

"Nothing," Killua mumbled.

Then, as if time decided this needed to be slowed down to be appreciated and real, Gon lifted his hand, so, oh so slowly, and brushed his fingers against Killua’s red cheek. Leaving burning trails behind.

"This is still cute."

"S, Stop saying embarrassing stuff like that, oh my god, we literally haven’t seen each other in years."

"And who’s fault is that? I’ve been trying Killua, you’re the one insisting that it was dangerous even though we could take Illumi both of us together with Alluka."

"Yah, well, I’m here now. Tell me how you regained your nen."

Two hours later and they were both sitting comfortably on he sofa, drinking hot chocolate (Killua) and tea (Gon). It was early evening so the sun had started setting and the view from Gon’s windown showed every detail of it.

Gon had stopped talking and had noticed Killua looking out of the window, he turned his head towards the sunset.

"Breathtaking, right ?" Gon asked.

Killua startled and looked at Gon. The light of the sun was highlighing Gon’s happiness on his open and honest face.

"Yeah, breathtaking…," Killua breathed.

Gon turned around. "I’m not the sun, Killua, you need to look out of the window, dummy."

"You’re the dummy, I was looking at the sun." Killua mumbled, embarrassed, yet again. He blushed even more, feeling the heat in his neck as he realised what he’d just let slipped out. As he’d predicted his self control had jumped out of that window without him following.

Killua was bracing for a difficult conversation but Gon simply stared at him, his eyes were so kind. It always warmed Killua’s heart.

The ex-assassin decided, to hell with it. He was here, after five years apart. Five long painful years.

"You know, well. There was a time, back then, before, when I thought you were the brightest person in every room. I’m not speaking about your intelligence, you can’t do maths for shit." That earned him a small slap on his arm. "More like you were always so optimist and positive that it blinded me. I din’t know what to do with that much light." He still didn’t know.

Killua didn’t dare look up after this. This wasn’t him, big emotional speeches. But he was an adult, he needed to get a grip and seeing Gon was just the breath of life he needed, not just today, not just during his holidays, but every damn day.

It was quiet for what felt like years. It was probably a few minutes before Gon spoke lightly.

"We haven’t checked on our bet." The arena master said, suddenly, giving Killua whiplash.

Right. As if he’d said nothing, then. He guessed he had his answer.

Killua never talked about his feelings, never laid it all down like that, so saying all that to Gon...well, the boy must’ve realised the significance and had chosen not to answer. The beat of his heart felt peinful somehow but he would have to go on and keep his head high, as if nothing happen, at least until he’d left the arena.

"Right. The bet. Well, stand up," Killua said, trying to regain his composure and standing up, putting his hands in his pockets to avoid showing how they shook.

Gon stood up and, with a light in his eyes exclaimed, "You’re taller!" The boy didn’t even seem mad at that. "What do you want ?"

"What ?"

"You won. You can ask me anything, remember?"

"You could always buy me-"

"No. Ask me anything, Killua. _Anything_."

Killua was confused and lift his eyes only to find Gon’s eyes already staring at him. There was something in his stare that made Killua gasp. Could he be-

"Can I?"

"You can."

Killua took a step towards the boy he loved, full of hope.

"If I kissed you, would you kiss me back ?"

"Why don’t you try, Killua ?"

Killua didn’t hesitate. He couldn’t. That was all he needed from Gon. His broken heart from mere minutes ago was beating wildly at what was happening. It was surprising it didn’t come out of his chest when hi slips touched Gon’s.

He kissed him softly at first, then, when Gon responded, almost immediately, kissed him with all his might, trying to convey years and years of feelings and longing into one perfect kiss.

When they separated, both panting, they rested their foreheads on each other, just breathing each other.

"You know, Killua, even if the sun is bright, it has a close companion, the moon. It shines as bright, even if it’s not at the same moment in the day. You’re the moon for me, Killua."

That was all Killua needed for now. The rest, they would figure it out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short lil thing. I had to satisfy my need for a happy ending for the boys. I hope that satisfied you as well and that you enjoyed. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it in the comments <3


End file.
